1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for an artificial arm and particularly to a prosthetic device for holding golf clubs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attachments are available to permit amputees to use artificial arms for different purposes. Typical artificial hand devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,413, issued Oct. 29, 1912, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,785, issued Feb. 11, 1936, both to D. W. Dorrance. Such devices use a base having a threaded shaft which screws into a prosthetic arm socket. A pair of pivotable hooks extend from the base and are controlled by a lever connected to a shoulder piece by a cable. A resilient band holds the hooks in a normally closed position and movement of the cable and lever opens the hooks to permit grasping an article. This device is known in the art as a standard Dorrance hook which fits into a standard prosthetic arm.
Another attachment, particularly adapted for holding golf clubs, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,128, issued July 24, 1973. This device includes a complex rotary link and a pair of clamp leaves which are secured around a club by a band clamp. The leaves are not connected or controlled by a standard lever and cable mechanism and are difficult to manipulate and tighten in a fixed position around a club.